


Doughnut Worry

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Donuts, F/M, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: Arcee visits Prowl at work, and she brings a little something with her.





	Doughnut Worry

Prowl wasn't exactly known for skipping meals, but today had been something of an exception. In the rush to leave for work after having spent nearly all night awake, Prowl only had the time to half-finish his breakfast before taking off, only texting his partner a few hours later to apologize for the mess he had left behind. Well, a mess by his standards, at least. Arcee had responded with bewilderment that Prowl considered a few bagel crumbs on the table a 'mess'; Prowl hadn't had time to respond to her before his break was over with.

And so, thinking about just how generally, unbearably  _busy_ he had been lately, Prowl went back to his work. 

Coffee, spreadsheets, case files. More coffee, more spreadsheets, more case files. Spreadsheets are done, get up to talk to Optimus, sit back down, more coffee, more case files. Optimus comes into office to talk, more coffee, done with case files. Reviewing work again and again and again just so that he'd have something to do. Review, more coffee, review, lay head down on desk from all of the coffee. He really didn't know when it had gotten this monotonous- or, rather, when he had started to be  _bothered_ by how monotonous it was.

" _Tsch._ "

The noise made Prowl's head snap upwards so quickly that he nearly banged his head on his computer monitor. Prowl could only muster his own small sound of exasperation before Arcee, leaning against the door frame, broke her smirk to speak to him.

"You should really stop taking your breaks so early in the day, Prowl. Makes you stressed out for the rest of the time that you're here."

Prowl raised himself back up to full height at his desk and tried to compose himself. "Seeing you here without warning definitely 'stresses me out'!"

The smirk returned to Arcee's face as she took a few steps inside. She held a white, nearly-flat cardboard box under one of her arms, with some kind of logo on the front of it; Prowl couldn't quite make out what it was, other than that it was colorful. As she approached Prowl's desk, Arcee carelessly swiped a few papers off of the side to make room for the box. Arcee stood back, hands on her hips and smiling like she'd just won something big, and it was only that Prowl had seen what was written on the box that kept him from jumping up and screaming at her. Instead, as cool and collected as he could manage, Prowl broke the pause between them.

"I've already had lunch. I don't need doughnuts."

Of course, he didn't  _need_ doughnuts, but he did sort of want them. Not enough to let Arcee win by taking one, though.

"Yeah, but you didn't have breakfast," Arcee stepped around the side of Prowl's desk. She was small, but with Prowl sitting down, she still managed to loom over him. "Have one."

He knew that this would end up as a game between them. It always did, and it always would, because Prowl wasn't going to stop it. Arcee gave him the intellectual and physical challenges that he needed to stay sane, even if she did have a tendency to choose the worst damn times to challenge him. He wasn't in the mood for this, but he still wasn't going to give in. Prowl didn't look at her as he responded, staring straight ahead at his blank computer screen.

"I've already had lunch."

"Just one."

"I've already had lunch."

"These were expensive."

"I've already had-"

Arcee leaned over Prowl to open the box; Prowl shut up almost immediately. It was a dozen doughnuts, like he had thought (though, honestly, he would have been very surprised if it had been anything but). Though the smell had hit him as soon as the box was opened, Prowl wasn't able to properly process it until he got a good look at the doughnuts. From the small dots of various colors on the side of almost every doughnut, Prowl could safely assume that they were filled with something- a lot of somethings, really. The ones that didn't have fillings had either sprinkles or an intricate glaze on top of them, but the common ground among every doughnut in the box was that they were all lightly topped with a chocolate glaze. Defeated by the allure of designer doughnuts, Prowl reached out and grabbed one that he assumed was filled with generic cream.

The first bite proved him wrong. It was- he needed another bite to cement his next assumption- yes, it was pumpkin cream. Not a bastardized flavor of nutmeg and cinnamon masquerading as 'pumpkin spice', it actually tasted like the squash that it represented itself to be. Evidently, Arcee had been the target of enough of Prowl's rants against 'pumpkin spice' that she had finally listened. Prowl continued to eat the doughnut without a single word spoken to Arcee, but as soon as it was finished, he cleared his throat to speak again.

"There," Prowl cleared his throat again, then turned to face Arcee. "I had one. I'll put the rest in the fridge whenever I get up."

A small cackle of laughter and a condescending pat to Prowl's arm told him that Arcee disagreed with that.

"What? I had one. It was good, thank you, but I don't want anymore right now."

"That's cute. Really, really cute, that you think a box of doughnuts will make it more than five minutes in a police station's fridge." Arcee patted his arm again, leaning up against Prowl's side. Between the stress of Arcee's antics and the overabundance of food in his belly, Prowl's stomach was starting to gurgle; Arcee, already leaning against him, took this as a cue to start rubbing one hand against his stomach, through his tight-and-still-getting-tighter shirt.

"I don't want anymore."

There was more rubbing, and the gurgling in Prowl's stomach didn't feel quite as painful. Prowl didn't protest again- he knew what Arcee wanted from him, and he wanted it, too. Prowl grabbed another doughnut, this one criss-crossed with icing and covered in powdered sugar; the first bite was rough, an unfamiliar taste that was almost overwhelmingly sweet, but with Arcee's urging, he managed to choke it down.

"Good job," Arcee's voice was low- just above a whisper. "Finish it."

Prowl's stomach gurgled angrily, but like the one before it, the doughnut went down without major incidence. Absently, Prowl checked to see if Arcee had closed his office door, and she had, as well as locked it from the inside. Good. Prowl cleared his throat to get Arcee's attention. Using his eyes to point downwards, Prowl urged Arcee's hands even lower on his side, not quite on his stomach anymore but still close enough to it that it would serve its purpose of comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, Prowl caught Arcee grinning. This, like everything else with Prowl, was just another battle for dominance- and Prowl might as well have just rolled over and told her that he'd lost.

Another doughnut found its way into Prowl's hands. He didn't bother to see what kind it was this time, but as he bit into it, it became immediately evident that it was jelly-filled. Even with Arcee's semi-therapeutic rubbing, it was almost too much.

"Keep going, or I'm going to feed you."

He knew that he could finish it if he just had the extra help, and, unwilling to vocalize it, Prowl did the next best thing: he froze up entirely, a fresh bite of pastry still in his mouth. Arcee's hand moved lower, squeezing this time instead of rubbing, before she pulled back.

"Alright. Sit back and don't fight me, because I'm not going to stop until you need to, ok?"

Prowl didn't respond, aside from swallowing what was in his mouth.

"I said, 'ok'?"

"Alright."

"Good," Arcee moved to straddle Prowl in his chair, a swift and unanticipated movement. The surprise of it threw Prowl off-guard, and as Arcee continued to speak, she managed to push the doughnut into Prowl's mouth. "We can't get through all of this right now, but we'll do our best, alright? No, hey, don't talk, just chew."

Her warning hadn't been without proper prompt- Prowl had started to respond with a muffled 'alright', but he stopped himself before he could finish the word. He was starting to feel uncomfortably full, and while it was definitely thrilling, the weight of Arcee against his stomach was definitely not helping him. He finished that doughnut slower than he had for the first two, paused to breath, and then felt another one being pushed into his mouth. Prowl took unceremonious, messy bites of it to get it down, still feeling uncomfortably aware of how Arcee's weight on him was, well...uncomfortable. Nonetheless, Prowl tried to chew and swallow at a pace that she approved of, even as his stomach groaned in protest. 

"Keep going."

Those words led him on, through flavor after flavor. Icing had started to coat the edges of Prowl's mouth. Prowl choked down another doughnut, even with the pain in his stomach mounting to an almost unbearable level.

"One more, ok?"

Sprinkles had started to fall onto his shirt; Arcee unbuttoned it, with the doughnut still stuck awkwardly half-into and half-out-of his mouth while she did so. The pain was too much to be ignored anymore, and Prowl let that be known to her, with groans and moans and whines and general complaining, still muffled behind the doughnut that was disappearing further and further into his mouth. Prowl's hands rubbed at his exposed stomach, occasionally brushing away flakes of sugar that had fallen off of his surprise meal. Arcee, to the best of her credit, attempted to rub his stomach as well, but when it became clear that Prowl wasn't finishing the last doughnut without some encouragement, she needed at least one free hand to force it the rest of the way in.

When all was said and done, there were still some doughnuts left in the box- but that was to be expected. Prowl, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his taut stomach with one hand while another went to his mouth in a desperate attempt not to lose his breakfast-lunch-whatever-the-hell-that-was, hardly noticed when Arcee slipped off of him. There was no relief when Arcee's weight left his torso, with the sheer amount of food he had personally forced and then had forced into him causing him constant, aching belly pains. Prowl groaned, and then burped. This hadn't been a good idea.

Next time, he'd tell Arcee off. Next time, he'd tell her to get out of his office, to wait for him at home, to not try and sway him into doing stupid things that he'd regret, and-

"See 'ya, Prowl."

Prowl looked up, still leaning back heavily and still with a curled fist covering his mouth. Arcee had left, and with her, she had left an open door leading to an office full of people ready to come and bother Prowl. Slowly, he tried to sit up, beginning to ease himself out of his chair- but that failed about as soon as he made the decision to try.

Next time, he would make sure that he could get up to close the door after one of his work trysts with Arcee.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Porntober fill, day 2: Force Feeding**  
>  JEEZ THIS ONE TOOK AWHILE! I really wanted to make sure that this one was good. Future fics will be delayed, but they WILL all be posted- even if it takes until well into November. You can use the comments of this fic to suggest ships for future fills, if you'd like.


End file.
